The Tones of an Awkward Palace
by Shallowdreamer
Summary: When Grandma Lovat takes a month long trip, Wybie stays with the Jones family. Awkward things happen when the adolescents are forced to share the Pink Palace together. Mostly coming of age things. Rated M to be safe.


Wybie and Coraline had formed a quaint little friendship despite their rocky start. It's hard to come back from one party having quite the attitude and the other making wild accusations of insanity. Nevertheless, the two had an understanding. Coraline was in charge, and Wybie was the faithful sidekick. At least that's how it was in Coraline's mind

With the two quickly entering puberty, tensions were higher for the young pair. Coraline was grumpier and more forceful than ever. Wybie was unsure of everything and increasingly awkward. Coraline was a know-it-all, and this often got under Wybie's skin. Wybie often times didn't listen to what Coraline was saying being preoccupied with his own thoughts. This irked her to no end.

They'd gotten into a particularly heated argument about where to go after school the day that Wybie's grandmother announced a spontaneous trip to Europe. With the Beldam gone and the threat neutralized, she felt free to travel and unwind her years of untold burden. Grandma Lovat had taken an instant liking to young Coraline when they met, even before she disclosed that she had freed her younger sister. She was pleased to see her grandson finally make a friend, and she came to the pink palace to see her a few times. The two spied her on the front porch of the pink palace as they arrived.

"Hi, grandma." Wybie said at the same time Coraline greeted her.

"Well, hello there you two. What have you been up to this afternoon?" As soon as the words were spoken, Coraline unleashed a torrent of run-on sentences describing vividly what they had been doing and what they planned to do tomorrow. Wybie just smiled and nodded, knowing fully well he wouldn't be able to get a word in.

Grandma stayed for tea with her parents while the youngsters advanced around the house exploring all but the little forbidden door in the wall upstairs. They were playing an infuriating game of Go Fish in her bedroom when her parents summoned them.

Coraline was more than excited when they were told that Grandma Lovat would be gone for a month, and Wybie would be staying with the Jones family until she returned. He seemed to have mixed emotions about the news. "I will need Wybourne to tend to some chores around the house while I'm gone, but I don't want him to be alone there. Can I intrust watching after him to you, Coraline? I'll pay you $50." She offered.

"Grandma, I don't need a babysitter." Wybie protested.

"You can count on me, Mrs. Lovat! I'll watch him and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." Coraline practically sang before shooting Wybie a smug grin. He narrowed his eyes at her and rolled his eyes when his grandma agreed with a chuckle. He just knew she would be obnoxious about it.

"Pack your things, Wybourne. Make sure you don't forget to take your night light. He gets anxious something terrible without it." She said.

"Aw, how adorable! Don't forget your blankie and teddybear too, _Wybourne._" Coraline laughed quietly enough for only him to hear while the adults talked. He blushed, his posture sinking down with embarrassment. It was going to be a long month.

Wybie was sanctioned a room downstairs in the study as far from Coraline's room as possible. Her parents had made it abundantly clear that "curfew" for Wybie to be downstairs in his bedroom was 10 PM. There was to be no fraternizing between the two without supervision at night. The preventative measure insulted Coraline. As if she would do anything with _Wybie_. She ought to go to his room just to spite her parents for making such a ludicrous rule.

Having Wybie at their dinner table was weird. Watching her parents try to make small talk with him about school was downright cringeworthy. She left him by himself with them even though she knew he wouldn't like it. Maybe _because_ she knew he wouldn't like it. She hung around outside of the bathroom watching as he brushed his teeth and picked his hair out with a comb.

She made sure to make a jab about his loose-fitting, blue pajamas with koalas on them. She didn't know why she teased him endlessly. It seemed to be a compulsion. She had to admit to herself that she was curious about what Wybie did at night when they weren't together. It turned out to be of little interest, and she returned to her room without bidding him goodnight.

The next day after school, Wybie got a call from his grandmother asking him a quick string of questions. "Yes grandma, I'm fine. Yes, grandma. Yes. Yep. I understand. I love you too. Bye." He'd received the official list of chores to be completed at his house today.

"It looks like I'll have to go home for a few hours, but I'll be back by dinner time." He promised. It was clearly a dismissal, but he wasn't surprised when Coraline tailed him walking too closely behind him pressuring him to walk faster. "Oh no, you heard your grandma. She trusts me to babysit you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"You are_ not_ babysitting me. I'm _older_ than you!" He said with an exasperated sigh. There would be no dissuading her when she'd gotten an idea in her head.

Since you're here, how about picking up a broom? Grandma wants this whole house swept and dusted. Make yourself useful." He directed but immediately regretted copping an attitude with her. She doled out plenty of sass and tolerated none of it from others. She rolled her shoulders preparing her rant, but then she thought better of it releasing a calming breath.

She grabbed the broom up swiftly and brushed the floor with deliberate motions. "You know, being the bigger person is exhausting." She remarked unable to help herself. Wybie knew the feeling all too well without having to say it. They divided the chores in half. Theoretically. Mostly Coraline followed him around chattering endlessly while he finished the chores.

Once they'd finished, Wybie bit his lip looking around the house guiltily. "Go on home, Coraline. Like I said, I'll be there by dinner time." He told her. "You're not getting rid of me-"

"Go, Coraline. Seriously." He ordered looking at her sternly. He never took such a tone with her, and she looked at him with a hurt frown.

"Jeez, What's your problem? You know I was just playing around about the babysitting thing, right? You don't have to be testy." She said. He turned his back to her. "Go." His voice sounded ominous, and it gave Coraline the heebie-jeebies. His behavior raised her antennas. What was he up to?

"Okay. See you at home then." She said slowly, confused. She acted like she was walking down the driveway, but as soon as he looked away, she ducked behind the hedges peering inside the window at him. He wasn't an idiot. He knew she wouldn't respect his wishes. He locked the doors and then locked himself in his bedroom pulling the curtains closed to be sure she couldn't spy on him.

He should've known Coraline would find a clever way to get what she wanted. She carefully inspected every angle of his house. In their short friendship, they'd spent most of their time at the pink palace. Coraline had only ever been to his house twice, and she didn't know it well. Still she managed to find a flaw in the boarding around the door of the back entrance to his basement.

With her tiny little arm, she managed to wind her arm through the space and unhook the old lock. And she was in, creeping up the stairs as quietly as possible. She tiptoed through the halls of the house looking around curiously as she went. She had never actually been invited inside, and she could see why. The old fixtures in the house looked dilapidated, like an accident waiting to happen. The house had a strong old lady smell - old furniture, must, and mothballs. It was a wonder Wybie managed to smell sweet like soap and not like the elderly.

The sound of voices drafted down the hall forcing Coraline out of her inspection. It sounded like a group of girls giggling and making loud smacking noises through the filter of an electronic device. Was he watching a movie? Why did she have to leave for that? She pressed her ear to the door hearing heavy breathing and loud gasps. What the heck? What kind of movie was he watching?

She dropped to her knees on the hardwood floor and peeked under his door. She couldn't see Wybie well in the darkness of his room, but she could see his old computer brightly lit with naked girls making out and grinding up against each other playing on it. She heard him groan and noticed his body bouncing ever so slightly. Oh no. He wasn't doing what she thought he was doing? Innocent, naive Wybie couldn't be doing this.

She shifted her weight ever so slightly, and the floorboard protested loudly grabbing his attention. He stopped instantly looking over his shoulder at the door nervously. He paused the video and was on his feet heading for the door. Uh oh. Coraline scrambled to her feet, but she was not quiet as she fled, and Wybie caught sight of her blue hair as she ran around the corner.

* * *

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, _I'm sorry_!" Coraline said patience wearing thin. The two had finished dinner in total silence, neither daring to make eye contact.

Finally Coraline had had enough of the cold shoulder and awkward silence and demanded he follow her upstairs to talk. "You say that, but you're not though! You have no regard for anyone else but yourself, Coraline! Why do you always have to be around, huh? I'm getting sick of you always sticking your nose in my business!" He said, but he frowned regretting the words already.

Coraline had to reel her temper back and force a clear head. She was in the wrong here, he had every right to be mad. "I'm sorry." She repeated. "It doesn't have to be weird though. I mean, if it makes you feel better… well… I do it too." She admitted with warm cheeks.

He looked up at her surprised by this revelation. "You do?" He asked, but now both were uncomfortable. "Look, let's just drop it, okay? Forget it happened." She insisted, and Wybie shrugged with a smile.

He looked at the clock on her wall. "It's almost 10. I should probably go downstairs." He said starting to turn away, but Coraline grabbed his wrist. "Wait. What if we act like we're going to sleep until my parents fall asleep and then meet outside on the front porch in 30 minutes?" She wasn't ready to say goodnight.

He looked unsure. "I don't know, I don't really want to break your parents' rules. What if we get caught?"

"We won't. I sneak out all the time. I have a secret hideout that no one, not even you, knows about." She knew that would get him. Rousing his curiosity always worked.

"Really? Why don't I know about it?"

"What part of 'secret hideout' don't you understand?" She asked teasingly.

He bit his lip thinking it over. "Okay. I guess I'll meet you then."


End file.
